comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
CW BLACK LIGHTNING S1 EP06 Three Sevens: The Book of Thunder
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA OUTSIDERS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BLACK LIGHTNING YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : "The Book of Thunder" begins with Detective Henderson at the police station. He's in a briefing about Black Lightning and the squad of cops leaves to track him down. Elsewhere, Jefferson tries getting up off the ground after his fight with Joey Toledo, but he's unable. Eventually, Gambi arrives and helps Jefferson into his van. A badly beaten Joey Toledo arrives at Tobias' place and tells his boss about the fight. Tobias is upset the Joey didn't kill him when he had the chance and orders his subordinate to kill Black Lightning by the end of the night. In Gambi's basement, Jefferson comes to and meets a distraught Lynn, who's upset that he's living on the edge of death. Anissa leads a protest in which activists spray paint onto a statue of a Confederate soldier. She's arrested. At work, one of Lynn's colleagues shows her an MRI scan of a patient who had taken Green Light. When her colleague leaves the room, Lynn compares Jefferson's scans to the Green Light addicts'. Jefferson and Jennifer go to pick Anissa up from jail, and Jeff yells at his daughter, reminding it only takes one cop to see her color instead of her humanity before she is shot. At home, Anissa is recording her thoughts of being a metahuman when Jennifer walks in asking her sister to check over her pre-calculus homework. The sisters have a chat, and Jennifer admits she's afraid to deal with Khalil's disabilities as they progress as a couple. Gambi is testing Jefferson's powers to see what's causing his head issues. Gambi keeps asking if he's feeling all right, and Jefferson reiterates that he isn't feeling any pain. Jefferson is chomping at the bit to get back out on the street to find — and subsequently, kill — Tobias. Gambi tries convincing Jefferson to stay away from Tobias, and Jefferson asks his mentor why he seems to not want Tobias dead. Gambi goes to talk to Lynn about Jefferson's thirst for blood. He tries to convince Lynn to step in and stop him, but she tells Gambi that it's his problem to fix. Jefferson gets a text saying he has an appointment with a doctor to check out his neurological issues. Jennifer's in the bathroom talking to a friend about the girl they fought in last week's episode. Anissa arrives at Lynn's workplace with the box she found at her grandpa's storage locker. Lynn asks Anissa what she's up to, and Anissa says she'll tell her mom when she feels comfortable. Later that night, Jefferson suits up and tries to track down Tobias. As Gambi watches from his basement workstation, he tries convincing Jefferson that there's a difference between him and Tobias, and they need to keep it that way. As he's watching video through Jefferson's goggles, Gambi's connection cuts out. Jefferson enters the office of a doctor that helps Tobias with various issues relating to his albinism. Jefferson says he's willing to protect the doctor if he ever feels like setting Tobias up so Black Lightning can kill him. Mrs. Fowdy pulls Jefferson aside to show him a video that's been posted on social media. It was a post by Khalil that showed Jennifer's face on a white girl's body. The post called Jennifer a "Becky" that couldn't dance. Jefferson eventually finds his daughter skipping class and comforts her. She tells her dad that she needs to talk to Khalil. Jennifer's at Khalil's house, and the two are talking. Khalil blames Jennifer for dragging him along to the rally where he was shot. Jennifer says she'll pray for Khalil, and he orders her to leave his house. Tobias' doctor calls Jefferson and tells him that he's willing to work with the vigilante. Anissa puts on her costume and travels to the statue of the Confederate soldier, where an activist was killed earlier in the day by a white nationalist. She uses her powers to stomp, which in turn crumbles the statue to pieces. She quickly leaves the scene. Anissa calls her mom and tells her she needs to show what she's doing with the research. Lynn looks down at her phone to see an incoming call from Gambi, who's still trying to convince her to step into the grudge between Jefferson and Tobias. Suited up as Black Lightning, Jefferson broods over the city. We see a flashback of a young Jefferson hiding under a bed as he watches Tobias and a pair of henchmen kill his father. Tobias arrives for his appointment with his doctor, and Jefferson starts charging up to kill Tobias. As he's about to show a lightning blast at Tobias, Gambi patches Lynn through to his Jefferson's comm system and she reminds Jefferson that he's a hero and not a murderer. As she's talking, she hears commotion in the lobby of her lab, and people have broken in. Jefferson tells her he's on the way, but Anissa shows up and takes out two henchmen that have started tying her mother up. Anissa begins untying her mother when Jefferson walks in. Not knowing each other's costumed identities, the two begin fighting because they think each other is responsible for the break-in. Jefferson knocks Anissa out, and it's not until he's able to get closer that he realizes that it's his daughter. Jefferson and Lynn rush Anissa to Gambi's place. Lynn provides an initial scan showing Lynn has a concussion. Tobias is riding along in a car talking to Khalil about how he made the right choice to make the social media post. Elsewhere, Gambi is speaking with Lady Eve. It's revealed the Gambi has been working with her in some capacity. He reminds her that the Pierce family is supposed to be off limits. Lady Eve threatens that if Tobias' dirty laundry is aired, she'll release Gambi's dirty laundry. Back at the Pierce residence, Anissa comes to and sees her dad in the Black Lightning armor. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Outsiders Category:CW Black Lightning Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Thunder (Anissa Pierce) Category:Lightning (Jennifer Pierce) Category:Lynn Stewart Pierce Category:Peter Gambi Category:Tobias Whale Category:Joseph 'Joey' Toledo Category:Lady Eve Category:Khalil Category:Syonide II Category:Inspector Henderson Category:Alvin Pierce